Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to restraining headphones, and more particularly to restraining an earphone.
Description of Related Art
Consumer demand for mobile media experiences has created a market for peripheral devices designed to increase the convenience and mobility of existing portable electronic devices. Mobile entertainment devices are now expected to accommodate use during typical transportation methods (e.g., riding in planes, trains, and automobiles) and more mobile activities, such as, for example, walking, running, or working out.
Ear-fitting headphones are an important component in consumer enjoyment of mobile media devices. Device manufacturers often include free ear-fitting headphones with the purchase of their products and additionally market those headphones as stand-alone products. Advanced ear-fitting headphones marketed for a variety of specialized users are sold in the market. Such models are sometimes recommended for mobile or athletic users, and sometimes contain components that detect the user's speech for use in, as an example, mobile voice calling.